Soilder
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: [Songfic]She had given her heart to the soilder. But what if she lost him? She lost her heart as well. After OoT [Link x Zelda]


_**Here's another one of my oneshots! Well, this is considered a oneshot chapter fic. I think you'll like it. I really do:) **_

_**This includes the lyrics to one of my favorite songs, Travelin' Soilder, by the Dixie Chicks. Hope you like it!**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda or this song, _Travelin' Soilder _by the Dixie Chicks

**.x.x.x.**

**Soilder**

**Chapter 1**

**.x.x.x.**

**She had**no idea that the boy she met that one day would steal her heart. The boy that was the Hero of Time, the boy that had snuck into her castle with no difficulty. The boy with the beautiful blue eyes.

The man that saved Hyrule.

It was 8 years ago since the boy snuck into her castle. It was 7 years ago that the evil ruler fell to his sword. And it was 3 years ago that she realized she was in love.

Fate worked mysteriously, it seemed.

She often wondered how she, the Princess of Hyrule, could fall in love with that normal Hylian. And she often wondered if her heart was playing tricks on her. But deep inside, she knew she loved the fluttering in her stomach that appeared everytime he was near. She loved the feeling the tingled her when he just brushed by her. The way the room seemed to light up when he smiled, or how fireworks crackled in the air when he laughed.

She loved it and hated it at the same time.

But she knew that no matter what happened, he would always be her soilder.

**.x.x.x.**

_Two days past eighteen, he was waiting for the bus in his army green_

She stood on her balcony, watching the glinting of the swords as they swung gracefully through the air. They clanged and scrapped together, blasting sparks in the air. He stood with his hair hanging in his face, a look of fierce focus in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile, her soft face becoming beautiful like it always did. The wind blew her blonde locks, and down below, it blew his as well.

"Princess?"

She whipped around startled at the voice, but relaxed when she saw the strong, muscular woman standing at her doorway. Her caretaker smiled and walked toward her. Lines of gray streaked her hair, but Impa was still as strong as ever. Zelda smiled at her and walked away from the balcony, her simple purple dress fluttering in the breeze. She had never been one to wear those huge, fancy dresses, even though her dad stayed on her case forever.

"Impa," she greeted, quickly shutting the balcony doors so her caretaker wouldn't see whom she had been looking at. She smiled gently at her. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Princess," she returned, smiling her own smile. But Zelda could see something in her eyes. There was bad news, and Zelda's smile was thrown off her face.

"Whats wrong?" she asked suddenly, and Impa sighed, unable to hide what was going on from Zelda. After all, Impa was like Zelda's mother, since her own had died when she was born.

"Ikana has declared war," she annonced, and Zelda's face dropped. She looked away, and looked out the window of her balcony door. The room was silent, and she could still hear the clanging of swords and the grunting of the two swordsmen below.

One with whom she loved with all her heart.

That was the only sound for awhile, until Zelda, her eyes still out the window, spoke again, her voice flat. "Are they picking soilders?" Her voice was dull and quiet.

"Yes, they are currently." Silence reigned again, and the clanging of swords suddenly stopped. There were voices from the two men, and then total silence.

"Can you name me off some?"

_Sat down in a booth in a cafe there, gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

Impa was quiet for a moment, her face turned from Zelda when Zelda turned back.

"General Aiji, Commander Regi, and Captain Link."

Yes, fate worked in _very_ strange ways.

"Captain Link?" she asked quietly, as if she hadn't heard correctly. Impa nodded silent. Zelda shifted her weight impatiently.

"But, he was just joined in the army, wasn't he?"

"Aye, Princess."

Silence.

Zelda turned back away, her thoughts drifting away. Link, the captain of the swordsmen, the one she loved. He was going off to fight in the war. She kept herself upright and straight, refusing to show her concern and near panic of sending her love to war. Her blue eyes glittered in the sunlight, and she sat down on her bed when a sudden wave of dizziness came over her. Impa sensed this and walked over, sitting next to her, and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Zelda didn't look toward her.

"You have something for the captain." The sentence wasn't a question, it was a mere statement. Zelda still didn't look up. But her silence was all the answer Impa needed. She nodded, and rubbed the Princesses shoulder gently. "I can't promise he'll come back safetly, but you never know." Zelda finally looked over at her, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I know," she answered tearfully, embarrassingly rubbing away the tears. "I know. But...I've secretly given my heart to him. What do I do if I lose him? I'll lose my heart as well." She sniffed gently, looking away again. All was silent in the room. Zelda looked back at Impa, a sad smile on her face.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone," she said, breaking the silence. Impa nodded, patting her one last time before getting up and walking out of the room. She shut the door behind her, leaving Zelda to look at her hands, silent tears dripping down her face.

What would she do?

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while and talking to me_

**.x.x.x.**

He had been parring with the general when she stuck her beautiful face over the balcony to watch. He smiled mentally, being sure to put in his best in this battle. He blocked and stabbed, but being sure to not bring harm to the general. He grunted when his sword met the generals, and quickly pushed it away.

"I must say, Link!" the general said between grunts of effort. "You're an amazing swordsmen!"

_How many times have I used a sword? _Link thought, a smirk on his face. "Thank you, General! You're not bad yourself!" He blocked another blow, glancing up momentarily to still see her standing there, watching him. He grinned as he pushed his sword away and stabbed.

Then, the next time he looked up, she was gone. He frowned, and finshed by placing the flat of the sword against the general's chest. The general sighed, laying his sword down on the ground.

"Nice show," he said smiling at Link as he plopped on the ground, his blonde locks falling in his face. He pushed them away, looking up to the balcony again.

Zelda hadn't reappeared.

He always thought of how he fell in love with the Princess. He could easily be beheaded if he spoke his heart, but it wasn't that that kept him from saying anything. It was the thought of her simply turning away. Yes, he was in love with royalty. And he hated it as much as he loved it.

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while and talking to me_

"General Aiji, Captain Link."

Hearing his name, Link turned, looking to see a tall dark haired man clothed in armor coming toward him and the general. Link smiled nodding in his direction.

"Good morning, Commander Regi," he greeted, standing. The Commander greeted him with a mutter, and immediatly Link knew something was wrong. His smile disappeared.

"Is something wrong?" He watched the Commanders face for any hint, but he didn't need to. The Commander thrust out his hand, in which was a piece of parchment, shut in his fist. Link took it, unrolling the scroll...

And his heart fell.

"Ikana has claimed war on Hyrule," the Commander explained, paraphrasing what had been on the scroll. Link looked up, disbelief in his gaze. He wasn't fearful. He had never been afraid of dying. No, he just couldn't imagine not seeing his Princess for a number of months, maybe years. "You and General Aiji, along with me, will lead the army to battle."

Link swallowed the lump in his throat, not able to speak. The General stood stock still, staring at the parchment. Finally, Link found his voice and spoke.

"W-When are we to report to battle?" he asked, rolling the parchment up roughly.

"In two days time."

Link looked on in disbelief, his eyes clouding over. He blinked, dizziness consuming him, but he stood still, not letting himself sway. He looked away for a moment, the wind ruffling his bangs. He looked at the castle and saw Zelda, walking out with her simple purple dress, smiling at him as he parried and blocked and trained. Her smile...The thing that lit up his world.

Now, he wouldn't see it anymore.

Link finally looked back, swallowing the lump that formed once more. He nodded to Commander Regi, handing him the parchment.

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

"We'll be ready."

**.x.x.x.**

**End of Chapter**

**.x.x.x.**

_**How did you like it? There are going to be a few more parts to this, the same way this was wrote. I hope you enjoy this. This shouldn't take long to do.**_

**SoT**

**S**word of the **T**wili


End file.
